


Сдержи дождь

by Higitsune, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [32]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Дождя не было почти два месяца. Сэймэй и Хиромаса собираются выяснить почему.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Сдержи дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Back The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468967) by [nantdisglair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantdisglair/pseuds/nantdisglair). 



Седьмой месяц так и прошёл без дождя, и когда восьмой месяц достиг своей середины без малейшего признака облаков на горизонте, люди начали поговаривать о проклятии. В храмах и святилищах росли горы подношений, а император приказал  Оммё-рё [1] приложить все свои умения для разрешения этой беды.

Русло реки Камо обмелело настолько, что стало обычным делом видеть простолюдинов и болотных птиц, рыскающих на илистых отмелях в поисках съестного. Между тем реку Кацуру перекрыло, когда на неё обрушилась часть городской стены, и это заставило воду искать другой путь. Юго-западная часть города стала ещё более вредным для здоровья местом, с завесой жужжащих насекомых и зловонных болотных газов, заполнивших воздух.

Однако ни одна из подобных неприятностей не испортила сад Сэймэя. Помимо дворца, это было единственное место в столице, которое выглядело совершенно нетронутым засухой.

Хиромаса всегда гордился своим собственным садом — прекрасным и спокойным пространством, обустроенным по китайской моде, результатом многих десятилетий самоотверженного труда его деда по материнской линии, а также деда его деда до него. Но даже его коллекция мхов и декоративных трав, цветущих кустарников и ухоженных газонов за лето приобрела неприглядный желтовато-коричневый оттенок, не получив от установившейся погоды ни капли дождя для облегчения.

Сад же Сэймэя, напротив, был райским уголком с таким количеством оттенков зелёного, что Хиромаса не мог счесть их все. Ароматные травы и цветы повернулись к солнцу и глубоко пустили корни во влажную суглинистую землю. Трава росла и шелестела, когда сквозь неё проносился тёплый ветерок. И фруктовые деревья — как им удавалось оставаться такими роскошными?

Хиромаса напевал, бродя по саду, подныривая под гроздья винограда и перешагивая через широко раскинувшиеся лозы огромной тыквы. Поддёрнув шёлковые узорчатые рукава, он остановился под раскидистым сливовым деревом, с удовольствием глядя на спелые плоды.

В других местах города сливы либо усыхали на ветках, либо перезревали и лопались. А в Шинсен-эн вообще существовала опасность ходить под сливовыми деревьями без должной осторожности, ибо это было чревато неприятностью угодить в липкую кашу гниющих плодов. В них беспорядочно кишели осы и муравьи, объедаясь допьяна. Многие из благородных людей пострадали от укусов или имели несчастье испортить свои любимые летние наряды неприглядными пятнами.

Но здесь, в саду Сэймэя, сливы были превосходными. Хиромаса сорвал одну из них и надкусил податливую мякоть. Кисло-сладкий аромат взорвался на языке, сок потёк по подбородку и руке.

Мицумуши, пребывавшая в форме бабочки и отдыхавшая на шапочке Хиромасы, взлетела и принялась порхать вокруг слив, словно тоже хотела отведать. Хиромаса сорвал гладкий пурпурный плод, разрезал его поясным ножом пополам и протянул ей. Прекрасная оранжево-голубая бабочка грациозно опустилась на его пальцы и ощупала хоботком тёмно-желтую сливовую мякоть.

Довольный, что она наслаждается угощением, Хиромаса понёс её по извилистым дорожкам сада. Он положил половинку сливы на плоский камень и пригласил Мицумуши сойти с его руки, чтобы продолжить пиршество.

— Хиромаса липкий, — сказал он ей, хотя представления не имел, сможет ли девушка-дух понять его, пребывая в форме бабочки. Помахав ей на прощание, он направился сначала к пруду, присел и окунул руки в воду — правда, сделал это быстро, потому что никто не знал, какие существа прятались там, в глубине, — а затем отправился обратно в дом.

Откуда-то из высокой травы раздалась трель сверчка. Это было единственным звуком, не считая редкого, приглушенного, нежного перезвона ветряных колокольчиков. Вдали от сада жара стала сильнее, а солнечные блики — ярче. Далекие горы, видом которых он обычно любовался с веранды, скрылись за дымкой.

Отодвинув шёджи, он погрузился в относительную прохладу внутри дома. Опустив занавеси от пульсирующего жара, Сэймэй соорудил какое-то вращающееся приспособление, которое обеспечивало постоянное движение воздуха по комнате. Воздух все равно был тёплым, но менее душным, и Хиромаса снял шапочку, чтобы насладиться ветерком над головой.

Сэймэй разлёгся на татами, и когда он шевелился, из-под его летней юкаты показывалась светлая кожа. Вокруг него были разбросаны несколько писем, под локтем — китайский альманах, на вид весьма древний. Рядом лежали и другие предметы: сложенный веер, блюдо с квашеными овощами, сфера, собранная из ободов и колец, а на обрывке бумаги, исписанном вычислениями, валялся циркуль.

Сэймэй до сих пор не был одет подобающим образом, пребывая в том очаровательном полураздетом виде, в котором Хиромаса и оставил его около часа назад. Изменилось лишь одно — он небрежно скрутил волосы в пучок. Выпавшие прядки прилипли к шее, где поблескивала выступившая испарина.

Хиромаса уставился на эту картину, затем сглотнул и сел, потянувшись к кувшину с вином. У него внезапно пересохло во рту. 

— Не нальёшь и мне капельку, Хиромаса? — Сэймэй читал письмо, которое, судя по всему, не вызывало у него ничего, кроме раздражения. Он издал недовольный звук, приподнял ближайший к нему занавес и вышвырнул письмо в щель так, что оно пролетело над энгавой и исчезло в зарослях.

В воздухе появилось ещё одно письмо, крутнулось и упало на татами рядом с Сэймэем.

Поражённый Хиромаса пролил вино. 

— Ого, — произнес он, протянув капающую чашечку, — похоже, кто-то страстно жаждет твоего внимания.

— Моя родственница, Коши, — Сэймэй с раздражением сел и принял чашечку. Обтёр её мягким нижним кимоно кремового цвета, умудрившись при этом не запачкать ткань, и опрокинул в рот одним глотком. — Дальняя, понимаешь ли, но всё же родственница.

— И что это за дама? — поинтересовался Хиромаса, пытаясь быть учтивым.

Мгновенно уловив смысл вопроса, Сэймэй бросил на него озорной взгляд. 

— Родственница со стороны матушки.

— Ох… Выходит, твоя родственница… 

— Именно. Лисица. — Сэймэй прочёл второе письмо, а затем принялся складывать его, делая всё меньше и меньше. Он прошептал над ним заклинание, и послание растворилось в блёстках серебряной пыли.

Как только блёстки улеглись, в воздухе тут же появилось ещё одно письмо. На этот раз оно приземлилось прямо на рукав Сэймэя.

— Твоя родственница весьма настойчива, — заметил Хиромаса, отдёргивая край своих шелков от магического послания.

— Она хочет пригласить меня на свою свадьбу, — с долгим вздохом Сэймэй развернул письмо и пробежал его взглядом. Брови его красиво изогнулись. — А это уже что-то новенькое. — Он перевернул листок, чтобы Хиромаса мог увидеть. — Коши тебя тоже пригласила.

— Меня? — Хиромаса вгляделся в довольно небрежную, торопливую каллиграфию, пытаясь уловить смысл начертанных знаков. А потом до него дошло, что письмо, должно быть, написано на лисьем языке, потому что знаки напоминали листья, веточки и ежевику. Он смог опознать лишь три из них, что составляли его собственное имя.

Хиромаса не знал, обрадоваться ему или испугаться. 

— Но я никогда раньше не бывал на лисьих свадьбах. Должен ли я принести подарок? И что бы могло понравиться лисьей паре? И кстати, твоя родственница выходит замуж за лиса или за человека?

— А я и не подумал спросить, — вышвырнул приглашение Сэймэй. 

Четвертое послание упало ему на колени.

С отсутствующим выражением Сэймэй открыл его.

— Её жених тоже лис, из почтенного древнего рода в Хьюге. — Сэймэй фыркнул, всё ещё пробегая глазами по письму. — Лично я считаю, что она могла сделать более удачный выбор. Учинори, её суженый, напыщен и самоуверен до боли, но с другой стороны, он невероятно красив…

Хиромаса покрылся мурашками.

— Так ты знаком с ним?

— Нам доводилось встречаться пару раз. Последняя встреча была в храме Кибицухико, что в провинции Бидзен. — Сэймэй, опираясь на одну руку, осторожно положил письмо и поднял веер. Тот был ярко-оранжевый, с парой летящих ласточек, нарисованных белой и синей тушью. Губы Сэймэя изогнулись в улыбке при воспоминании, и он продолжил: — Учинори вызвал меня на дружеское состязание — кто из нас сумеет призвать лучшего водяного дракона. Помнишь то очаровательное создание из Сучжоу, которое жило какое-то время в твоем садовом пруду? Я призвал её, попросив появиться, и одержал убедительную победу. 

— Но это же жульничество!

— Вовсе нет. Просто здравый смысл, которого Учинори, увы, не хватает. Впрочем, неважно. Коши заткнет его за пояс, и к тому же он невероятно красив — догадываюсь, почему она так хочет за него замуж… — прервавшись, Сэймэй внимательно посмотрел на Хиромасу поверх веера, и глаза его блеснули. — Ты хотел бы поехать на свадьбу?

— Безусловно, это было бы весьма интересно. — Хиромаса решил, что подыскал достаточно дипломатичный ответ; он вовсе не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. — Но в тот день может быть наложено табу на направление. Или мне, возможно, придется вымыть голову.

Сэймэй опустил взгляд, скрывая смех. 

— Что ж, у тебя есть неделя, чтобы решить. И не беспокойся о табу, уж я сумею обеспечить тебе защиту.

— Благодарю. Я подумаю. — Хиромаса глотнул вина, чтобы укрепить дух. — Но позволь заметить, Сэймэй, мне кажется, ты и сам не очень-то хочешь ехать.

— Моё семейство несколько… шумное. Кроме того… — ещё одно послание возникло из ниоткуда и устремилось к нему. Сэймэй перехватил его в полёте, взмахнув шёлковым рукавом, и, скомкав, бросил на пол, не читая. — Кроме того, — продолжил он, снова укладываясь, — приглашение идёт с припиской. Подарок, который требуют от меня Коши и её жених, прост, но невыполним.

Хиромаса посмотрел на него поверх чашечки с вином. 

— И что же такое они хотят? 

— Они хотят, чтобы я устроил дождь.

От дома Сэймэя на Цучимикадо до дворцовых ворот Джёто было совсем недалеко, но даже этот путь казался ужасно долгим. Хиромаса поник под палящим солнцем, стараясь сохранить поступь как можно более ровной и неспешной, чтобы избежать теплового удара. Он перебирался от одного небольшого участка тени к другому, но даже ивы, посаженные вдоль дороги, мало что могли защитить от солнца. Листья были коричневыми и хрустящими, а шуршание ветвей при малейшем дуновении ветра напоминало шипение чудовищных змей. 

Сэймэй, конечно, смело шагал по центру дороги, как он обычно и делал. На его пути не было повозок, от которых бы ему пришлось уклоняться, и, хотя густая серо-коричневая пыль поднималась от его шагов, ничего не прилипало к белоснежному шлейфу его каригину.

От шаркающих шагов Хиромасы пыль тоже стояла столбом и заставляла его кашлять. Он обтер лицо и, глядя на следы пота и грязи на рукаве, поморщился от отвращения. По крайней мере, он страдал не один — когда они пересекали улицу Хорикава, он видел носильщиков в пропотевшей насквозь одежде и слышал унылое мычание пары волов, тащивших повозку. Из окна повозки безвольно свисал дамский рукав ярких расцветок.

В это время года аристократы обычно уезжали в более приятные края у озера Бива, но все те, кто путешествовал так далеко от столицы, возвращались с ужасающими рассказами о выбросившихся на берег рыбах и водорослях, мутной воде и выжженных пейзажах.

— Если бы ты смог вызвать дождь, это стало бы великим достижением, — сказал Хиромаса, оставив свои тщетные попытки найти тень и идя рядом с другом. Если бы Сэймэй мог заставить дождь пролиться, конечно, он бы уже давно это сделал. Значит, это умение превышало возможности даже самого Сэймэя. Если, конечно, Сэймэй нарочно не хотел, чтобы дождь не шёл; но с чего бы ему желать такого? Хиромаса нахмурился. — Сэймэй, ты можешь заставить дождь пролиться?

— Я могу призвать некоторое количество воды из одного места и заставить его пролиться в другом, — ответил Сэймэй, помахивая веером, чтобы направить прохладный ветерок на их лица. — Поэтому мой сад остаётся в таком хорошем состоянии. Но то количество, что я использую, очень мало, и я призываю его из источников, которые берут начало глубоко под землёй. А сколько воды потребуется, чтобы вызвать такой ненастоящий дождь в столице, а уж во всём регионе… Боюсь, для этого потребуются навыки, выходящие далеко за рамки моих скудных способностей.

Это казалось неправильным. Хиромаса задумался.

— А что, если бы ты собрал своих сослуживцев, и вы все вместе объединили бы свои заклинания?

Сэймэй терпеливо посмотрел на него.

— К сожалению, даже если бы все они были способны прочесть такие заклинания, это бы не возымело успеха. Такой магической силой, необходимой для достижения подобного результата, обладают только боги.

— Эх… — Хиромаса вытер пот с затылка и шеи. В такую жару даже простейшие размышления были утомительны. — А мог бы ты призвать свой ненастоящий дождь на свадьбе твоей родственницы?

— Мог бы, но это стало бы плохим предзнаменованием.

Они остановились на пересечении с улицей Шигашё Омия перед красными стенами дворцовой территории. Сэймэй направился к воротам Джёто, где на крошечном тенистом клочке земли стояли двое стражников и молча взирали на выгоревший на солнце мир.

— Для того чтобы лисья свадьба считалась благополучной, должны быть равные доли солнечного света и дождя, — пояснил Сэймэй. — Самое лучшее и допустимое — это умилостивить богов и духов, управляющих солнцем и дождем, но ни одно из этих явлений не должно быть вызвано магией. Вот почему так много браков происходит в летние месяцы, когда можно рассчитывать на дожди, при которых созревают плоды.

— За исключением этого года, — сказал Хиромаса.

— Умгм. — Сэймэй закрыл со щелчком веер и сунул его под накидку. — Когда Коши начала домогаться ко мне со своей свадьбой, я стал осторожно наводить справки, где сейчас может находиться Амэфури Кодзо…

— Дух дождя? — при мысли о нём Хиромаса улыбнулся. Тот часто изображался на рисунках, да и не одна таверна названа в его честь — Амэфури Кодзо принимал форму мальчишки в синем одеянии священнослужителя и деревянных гэта, в крестьянской соломенной шляпе, чтобы укрыться от дождя, что он сам и вызвал, и иногда вертящего зонтик и пляшущего по лужам.

— Я искал его несколько недель, — продолжил Сэймэй, — и в прошлом месяце, когда дожди не пришли вовремя, начал подозревать, что тут что-то не так. Однако я хотел свериться со всеми альманахами, какие только смог найти, поскольку некоторые из них можно толковать по-разному. Сегодня утром я закончил изучение последнего, но все они однозначны. На этот год засухи не предсказывали, а это значит, что что-то нарушает естественный порядок вещей.

— Что-то? — несмотря на жару, Хиромасу пробил озноб. — Ты имеешь в виду демона?

— Это может быть одна из множества возможных причин, — неопределённо ответил Сэймэй, однако продолжать явно не собирался.

Когда они проходили под аркой ворот, охранники выказали им почтение. Хиромаса поприветствовал их в ответ, затем поплёлся по засыпанному белым гравием проспекту.

— Куда ты направляешься, Сэймэй? Мы встретимся пообедать, или у тебя другие планы?

— Дама Фудзэ из гардеробной службы просила моего содействия по личному делу, — ответил Сэймэй. — Что-то по поводу её младшего сводного брата, у которого, по видимости, есть способность видеть духов. Но да, давай обязательно встретимся позже.

— Я собираюсь отметиться со своими сослуживцами в  Охотонэри-рё [2], — сказал Хиромаса, махнув рукой в сторону здания прямо перед ним, — а затем присоединюсь к друзьям на состязании певчих птиц.

— Уверен, ты прекрасно развлечёшься, — пробормотал Сэймэй.

— Непременно! — ответил Хиромаса, мысленно где-то витая. — Сэймэй, как ты думаешь, пара певчих птичек будет подходящим подарком на лисью свадьбу?

Сэймэй посмотрел на него с выражением комичного неверия:

— В качестве закуски?

Хиромаса сдался.

Воздух при дворе наследного принца был удушающим. Хиромаса расположился рядом с оконными решётками, чтобы чувствовать хоть какое-то дуновение ветерка, прислонившись спиной к колонне. Солнечные лучи полосами пробивались сквозь занавеси, и эта зрительная иллюзия в сочетании с дрожащим, прокалённым от пекла воздухом и запахом пота и духов вскоре сморили Хиромасу, и он начал погружаться в сон.

Он честно пытался бодрствовать и быть внимательным, но после первых раундов состязания его внимание рассеялось. Зяблики пели прекрасно, и все эти плавные мелодии и очаровательные трели в любом другом случае привели бы его в восторг, но сегодня он сидел, кожей ощущая покалывание от жары и чувствуя, как натёр подбородок лентой придворной шапочки, поэтому позволил себе мысленно ускользнуть обратно в сад Сэймэя.

Его глаза закрылись. Он представлял себе, как идёт по тенистым тропинкам и услаждает слух музыкой струящегося водопада. Он представлял, как сбрасывает с себя придворную накидку и бродит, облачённый только в шёлка без нижних слоёв. Сэймэй, конечно, тоже там — босой на траве, с рассыпавшимися по плечам, чёрными, как тушь, волосами, в одеждах лёгких, будто облака.

А потом начинается дождь. Сначала первые капли, будто пробуя поверхность пруда, брызгая на декоративные камни. Хиромаса находит себе укрытие под сливой, смеясь и подняв лицо к небу, глядя на огромные свинцовые тучи. А потом дождь начинает лить по-настоящему, и Сэймэй танцует под ним, намокшие одежды липнут к его телу, а капли дождя мерцают серебряными струйками на волосах, и Хиромаса выходит к нему, тут же промокнув насквозь, и…

Истошный визг вырвал его из дрёмы.

Хиромаса вскинул голову, моргнул и огляделся. Остальные гости состязания повскакивали со своих мест с выражением замешательства и страха на лицах. Раздалось ещё несколько вскриков, а за решётками окон послышался топот бегущих по деревянному настилу энгавы и гравию ног.

Проснувшись окончательно, Хиромаса вскочил в состоянии боевой готовности перед лицом опасности и сдвинул решётку окна в сторону. Сцена перед ним представляла собой сущий хаос: аристократы и прислуга бегали туда-сюда, будто поднятые по сигналу тревоги; со всех сторон дворцовой территории, как бобы, сыпались стражники и строились в боевом порядке, чтобы сражаться с угрозой; кошки императрицы, готовые к нападению, заполошно выли, задрав хвосты, а их шерсть была мокрой до последнего волоска.

Однако как кошки императрицы умудрились так вымокнуть? 

Покинув состязание, Хиромаса спустился во двор и схватил за рукав бежавшего в панике слугу. Рукав был настолько мокрым, что его можно было выжимать.

— Что случилось?

Слуга уставился на него диким взглядом.

— Дождь пошёл, Ваша Светлость!

Хиромаса озадаченно склонил голову набок. Небо по-прежнему было чистым и блёкло-голубым, а солнце всё так же напоминало белый пузырь раскалённого жара.

— Дождь?

— Внутри, Ваша Светлость, — лицо слуги перекосило от ужаса. — Дождь идёт внутри. — Он указал дрожащим пальцем. — Дождь льёт прямо в покоях Её Императорского Величества!

Подобрав полы одежд, Хиромаса помчался по белому гравию прямо к зданию покоев придворных дам императрицы. Снаружи уже собралась толпа. Несколько дам совершенно растрёпанного вида жались друг к другу, рыдая от страха. Вода выплёскивалась с энгавы и лилась на гравий. У ног сгрудившихся дам образовались лужи. Краски и пудра на их лицах размазались, волосы пребывали в совершеннейшем беспорядке, дорогие шёлка были испорчены.

Слуги из соседних павильонов бежали на помощь, предлагая им купальные простыни и сухие одежды. Несколько не слишком благовоспитанных господ окружили дам и плотоядно пялились на несчастных женщин в мокрых одеждах. Более почтенные и благочестивые типы, привлечённые шумом, изъявляли свое возмущение бесстыдным видом женщин в неприлично облепивших их тела шёлках. 

Хиромаса увидел, как пошатываясь вышла дама в одеждах  шёджи [3], её платье было настолько тяжёлым от воды, что она едва могла стоять. Обессиленно прислонившись к колонне, поддерживающей крышу энгавы, и оставляя мокрое пятно на красной краске, дама не удержалась и соскользнула на колени, намокшие волосы своим весом тянули её голову вниз, и она изо всех сил пыталась поднять её.

— Императрица! — крикнула она. — Императрица всё ещё внутри!

С полдюжины гвардейцев бросились вперёд, но в своей спешной попытке прийти на помощь сцепились оружием. Хиромаса был быстрее и ничем не обременён. Он подозвал пару служанок, распорядившись оказать помощь даме шёджи, затем бросился вверх по ступеням, оскальзываясь в потоке воды, выплёскивающейся из здания, и вбежал внутрь.

Слуга был прав. Внутри шёл ливень.

Под потолком клубились и вздымались тучи. Было темно, воздух был пропитан запахом дождя и мокрой древесины. Вода — сначала приятно освежающая, но потом довольно холодная, пробирающая ознобом до костей — лилась потоками из сгустившейся серо-чёрной мглы. Хиромаса ступил всего пару шагов в покоях, но уже промок до нитки, дождь вымочил его одежды до самой кожи, дождь стекал по лицу, дождь делал всё вокруг холодным и жалким.

— А, Хиромаса! Вот ты где, — Сэймэй вышел, с трудом пробираясь в водных потоках. Мокрый шёлк его каригину опутал ноги, заставляя идти мелкими шажками. Поддерживаемая рукой Сэймэя императрица ступала, стиснув зубы и вздёрнув подбородок, а дождь продолжал лить на них как из ведра.

— Помоги Её Величеству, — сказал Сэймэй. — Внутри никого не осталось.

Разрываясь между необходимостью поклона, как того требовали правила дворцового этикета, и желанием спасти императрицу, Хиромаса решил сделать это одновременно. Кивая головой, он обвил рукой талию Её Величества и поднял её ноги, спасая от прибывающей воды. Она издала приглушённый вскрик и вцепилась в него, почти сбив с его головы придворную шапочку. Шапочка съехала назад, удушая лентой. Не обращая внимания на неудобства, Хиромаса вынес императрицу на энгаву и передал ожидавшим дамам, тут же окружившим их, чтобы позаботиться о ней.

За ним выкатилась волна дождевой воды, которую протащил за собой длинный шлейф шелков, дамаска и парчи Её Величества. Вода полилась с энгавы на гравий, некогда белый, а теперь от грязи ставший коричневым. Стражники, беспомощные перед ливнем, шлёпали по лужам, пытаясь хоть как-то восстановить порядок. Бессовестно разглядывавшие бедных женщин господа теперь жаловались, что их одежды забрызганы грязью, а двое из них даже поскользнулись и упали, нанеся себе увечья.

Убедившись, что об императрице позаботятся, Хиромаса поправил придворную шапочку и отправился на поиски Сэймэя. Несмотря на то, что вода вытекала из здания через раскрытые шёджи, её уровень поднялся ещё выше. Хиромаса углубился в покои, на этот раз обращая внимание, какие огромные разрушения причинили ливень и наводнение.

Занавеси попадали и плавали рядом с личными бумагами, написанное на них размылось или вообще смыло водой. Картины были сорваны со стен, резные ширмы и постельные принадлежности валялись грудой, словно речные камни, сваленные в кучу несущимся потоком. Шарики благовоний раскрошились и плавали в жаровнях, наполненных водой. Сундуки с одеждой распахнулись, и всё содержимое было испорчено. Мимо вверх тормашками проплыл зонтик из вощёной бумаги. 

Хиромаса повернулся и проследил взглядом уплывающий зонтик, затем с плеском стал пробираться дальше — вода уже достигала колен, а ступни заледенели, — пока наконец не нашёл Сэймэя.

Его товарищ стоял неподвижно, линия влаги ползла по его шёлкам вверх. Штормом с его головы сбило придворную шапочку, по волосам струился дождь, и выбившиеся мокрые пряди прилипли сзади к шее.

— Сэймэй, — повысил голос Хиромаса, стараясь перекричать шум ливня, — это работа Амэфури Кодзо?

— Уверен, что так.

— Но почему здесь? Почему в помещении?

Сэймэй поднял руку с тяжелым от воды рукавом и указал на дверь во внутреннее помещение — место, которое благородная дама использовала бы в качестве убежища или личной комнаты. Дверь была защищена фудами, и хотя дождь бил по стенам и стучал по двери, а вода впитывалась в бумагу, отчего стекала тушь, фуды держались.

— Амэфури Кодзо хочет видеть её, — ответил Сэймэй.

— Её? — Хиромаса утер льющуюся по лицу воду. — Кто она? Что он от неё хочет?

Сэймэй искоса взглянул на него. 

— Давай выясним.

Он с плеском кинулся сквозь вихревые потоки и начал срывать фуды, читая нараспев заклинания, чтобы противостоять силе каждой из них. Он сорвал их все и бросил в воду, перепачкав руки тушью, а затем открыл дверь.

И дождь прекратился.

Хиромаса пристально вгляделся внутрь уединённой комнаты. Там было сухо, ливень совершенно не тронул обстановку. Жаровня источала свет и тепло, а в воздухе витал тонкий весенний аромат. На татами в окружении бумаг, письменных принадлежностей, постели и одежд на коленях сидела девочка лет одиннадцати или двенадцати. В одной руке она сжимала нераскрытый веер, а другой расправляла рукава своих красивых розовых и зелёных шёлков. Она повернулась, чтобы поприветствовать посетителей, её изумленный взгляд остановился на Сэймэе, затем на Хиромасе — а затем она посмотрела мимо них.

Её охватила радость. Она вскочила, уронила веер и в спешке чуть не споткнулась о разложенный подол своего прекрасного платья.

— Сусуму! О Сусуму, это ты! Ты здесь!

Девочка подбежала, и если бы Сэймэй и Хиромаса не расступились, наверняка протиснулась бы между ними. Не обращая внимания на стоявшую на полу и капающую с балок воду, она промчалась через залитый зал и бросилась в объятия мальчика, молча стоявшего там с улыбкой на лице.

Ошеломлённый Хиромаса уставился на мальчика. Угадать его возраст было трудно. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что мальчишке — долговязому, неуклюжему и краснеющему от удовольствия из-за внимания прекрасной девочки — не больше четырнадцати, а в следующий миг его юные черты показались вне возраста.

Сусуму, так назвала его девочка. Хиромаса прокрутил это имя в памяти. Он не стал бы утверждать, что знает при дворе абсолютно всех, но он знал подавляющее большинство, и большая часть из них была так или иначе с ним связана. Но он не помнил никого по имени Сусуму. Может быть потому, что мальчик не был аристократом. Или, подумал Хиромаса, когда забрезжило понимание, возможно потому, что мальчик не был человеком.

Мальчик, одетый в синюю одежду священнослужителя, обутый в пару простых деревянных гэта и с волосами, собранными в короткий хвост, был очень бледнокожим, с печальными, но ярко сияющими глазами. На голове у него была простая соломенная шляпа. Воздух вокруг него временами казался размытым, будто залитым дождем, и всё же девочка, обнимавшая его и восторженно восклицавшая от радости, оставалась сухой.

Хиромаса подавил вскрик и шагнул вперёд.

Сэймэй протянул руку, и Хиромасу остановил шлепок мокрым рукавом. 

— Амэфури Козо искал её почти два месяца. Сегодня он нашёл, где она была спрятана, но фуды не позволили ему добраться до неё. Но теперь…

— Он… он Амэфури Козо? — Хиромаса снова посмотрел на мальчика, который так нежно и страстно прижимал к себе девочку. — Ты имеешь в виду, что дождь не шёл всё это время, потому что... потому что...

— Потому что он был разлучён с этой юной дамой, — мягко произнёс Сэймэй. — Да.

— Но почему? — Хиромаса обрушивал на друга вопросы, как град. — Кто она? Почему она здесь? Зачем…

— Миико! — в зал ворвалась дама, её недовольное лицо было перекошено от отвращения из-за того, что ей пришлось шлёпать по воде, всё ещё стоявшей на полу. Заметив Хиромасу и Сэймэя, она оскорблённо воскликнула и вытащила веер из китайской накидки. Веер был розовым, с нарисованным чёрными и золотыми красками фениксом. Одежды дамы были высочайшего качества, лицо — безупречно накрашено, а волосы украшали изысканные заколки. 

К сожалению, её вспыльчивость и раздражённый тон портили всё впечатление. 

— Миико! — дама в ярости направилась к девочке и Амэфури Кодзо. — Сколько ёщё раз я должна тебе повторить, дочь моя, этот мальчик — ничтожество! Он значительно ниже тебя! Он не достоин даже дышать одним воздухом с тобой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прикасаться к тебе! Немедленно отойди от него!

— Матушка, нет! — Миико оказалась между разгневанной родительницей и молчаливым мальчиком в синих одеждах. — Сусуму — мой друг. Мой лучший друг! Вы поступили несправедливо, забрав меня от бабушки и дедушки, и даже не дали мне сказать Сусуму, куда я уезжаю. Я просила вас позволить мне хотя бы попрощаться с ним, но вы не позволили, и вот он сам пришёл ко мне! Он беспокоился обо мне, матушка!

Она повернулась в Амэфури Кодзо с ласковой улыбкой.

— Ты ведь беспокоился, Сусуму, не так ли? Ты беспокоился, и я тоже беспокоилась, потому что очень скучала по тебе. Но теперь ты здесь. — Миико снова взяла его руку и сжала её. — Теперь всё хорошо.

Дама издала сдавленное восклицание, стиснув пальцами веер.

Хиромасе дама показалась знакомой, и наконец он узнал её.

— Госпожа Харуко! — воскликнул он. — Как приятно видеть вас! Помнится, в четвёртом месяце вы победили в состязании сочетаний цветов. Какое тогда было выигравшее сочетание? Ах, да, ярко-оранжевый и сиреневый в паре с тёмно-зелёным. Поистине вдохновляюще!

Дама Харуко повернулась к нему.

— Господин Хиромаса. Так это вы. А это, должно быть, ваш… товарищ.

— Абэ-но Сэймэй, — произнёс Сэймэй не наклоняя головы.

Взгляд дамы был резким и неприятным. 

— Конечно, кто же не знает господина Сэймэя.

Только сейчас Хиромаса вспомнил, что дама Харуко никогда не была особо приятной персоной. Она была невероятно красива и поэтому пользовалась популярностью, но развелась с первым мужем из-за того, что у него недоставало честолюбия, а второй муж, как говорили, умер при загадочных обстоятельствах. Впрочем, говоря по правде, он был очень пожилым. На самом деле, он был в три раза старше дамы Харуко. Ходили слухи, что она вышла за него замуж только из-за его связей при дворе и потому, что он уже одной ногой стоял в могиле.

Впрочем, Хиромаса никогда особенно не прислушивался к сплетням и не всегда верил в то, что слышал. 

Он прочистил горло и обратился к даме:

— Да, и в самом деле, мне очень приятно снова повидаться с вами, госпожа Харуко. А эта очаровательная девушка, должно быть, ваша дочь. Она делает вам честь, моя госпожа. Вы, должно быть, очень гордитесь ею.

Дама Харуко взглянула на него так, будто Хиромаса сошёл с ума. 

— К сожалению, Миико пошла в своего отца. Она своенравна и упряма, и, к несчастью, бабушка и дедушка потакали ей во всём. Они живут в деревне и не отличаются изысканными манерами. Более того, они позволили ей бегать почти дикаркой и поощряли неподобающую дружбу. — Она скользнула взглядом по Амэфури Кодзо. — Какая польза от этой связи, я вас спрашиваю! Взгляните на него: в такой одежде он может быть только крестьянином. И у него совершенно нет никакого воспитания. Вы только посмотрите, как он смотрит на нас, господин Хиромаса, как он оскорбительно уставился! Какая неотёсанность! — Она передёрнулась, встряхнув длинными волосами. — Мне пришлось забрать Миико. У меня не было иного выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда, — проронил Сэймэй.

— Вы что-то сказали, господин Сэймэй? — от взгляда дамы Харуко молоко могло скиснуть в простоквашу. — Не было никакого выбора. Миико, как и её отцу, не хватает честолюбия. К счастью, я наставляю её. И я сделаю это, — взгляд, которым она одарила дочь, был похож на удар плетью, — как только это… это существо, — она махнула рукавом в сторону Амэфури Кодзо, — исчезнет с глаз моих.

— Сусуму мой друг! — крикнула Миико. — Я всегда исполняю то, что вы велите мне, так почему же вы не можете позволить мне проводить время с ним? 

Она повернулась к матери спиной, причем было совершенно понятно, что она сделала это нарочно, и поманила Амэфури Кодзо присоединиться к ней в другой части зала.

Дама Харуко скривила губы. Она раскрыла веер, чтобы скрыть выражение лица от дочери, и посмотрела на Сэймэя и Хиромасу поверх расписной розовой бумаги.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему мне пришлось так поступить. Может быть, это жестоко, но я действовала из лучших побуждений. Жизнь Миико при дворе могла быть бесповоротно испорчена, если бы стало известно, что она водит знакомство, пусть даже невинное, с таким человеком.

— Итак, вы использовали магические средства, чтобы Сусуму не смог найти вашу дочь, — тихо сказал Сэймэй. — Вы понимаете, госпожа, что неправильное использование магии — а это, безусловно, можно расценить как таковое — имеет высокую цену…

Дама фыркнула.

— Ваш сослуживец, господин Хатано-но Аримицу заверил меня, что моя просьба о защитных заклинаниях была совершенно здравой.

— Господину Аримицу нельзя доверить даже надеть обе туфли утром, — повысил голос Сэймэй, и его раздражение было довольно ощутимым. — Но в данном случае я не буду обращать внимания на его — и вашу — ошибку.

— Ошибку? — дама Харуко отступила на шаг и высокомерно уставилась на Сэймэя. — Да как вы смеете! Миико — моя дочь, и я буду поступать в её интересах так, как сочту нужным. Я просто не позволю моему ребёнку сгинуть в деревне, когда она может создать связи здесь, при дворе. Это всё для её блага. В её возрасте невозможно ожидать от неё большого ума, поэтому я должна думать и планировать всё за неё сама. Когда она подрастёт — когда она достигнет расцвета своей красоты и будет обладать привязанностью императора, или когда она станет любовницей наследного принца, — да, тогда она будет благодарна мне за это, и будет обращаться ко мне за советами, и моё влияние при дворе будет востребовано всеми важными персонами, и…

Сэймэй помахал в воздухе рукой, и женщина исчезла.

Хиромаса бросился к выходу и увидел, что она снова появилась на улице на грязном гравии среди толпы придворных дам. Вздохнув с облегчением, он вернулся.

— Это было жестоко, Сэймэй. Она всего лишь пытается защитить свою дочь от того, что считает неблагоразумной привязанностью.

— Ну, при дворе тоже есть много тех, кто упрекнёт тебя в неблагоразумной привязанности ко мне, — Сэймэй увлёкся своими рукавами, расправляя их. — Тебе тоже нужна магическая защита?

— Нет, конечно нет. Это другое. Но госпожа Миико ещё очень юна…

— Ей двенадцать. Самый возраст для замужества, — возразил Сэймэй. — Её мать привела её ко двору, чтобы она поступила в услужение императрице и смогла выйти замуж, найдя блестящую партию, которая принесёт выгоду даме Харуко. Она не думает ни о желаниях самой Миико, ни о том, что бы предпочла её дочь. 

— Так устроен мир, — тихо сказал Хиромаса, и в его словах сквозили его собственные чувства, — и всё же тебя это задевает.

Сэймэй раздражённо воскликнул и вскинул голову, как взволнованная лошадь. Его взгляд скользнул в сторону, и он на мгновение замолчал. Вода капала, стекая через половицы, а над крошечными ручейками сиял солнечный свет.

— Да, это задевает меня, — сказал он наконец. — Девушка, которая умудрилась подружиться с демоном дождя, божеством природы, пусть даже невольно… У неё обязательно должно быть право выбрать своё будущее. — Он повернулся к Хиромасе с мрачным лицом. — Зло приходит в мир из-за нарушения равновесия, и источник наибольшего нарушения равновесия таится в человеческих отношениях. Выбор — это дар, который следует уважать. Но боюсь, что человечество никогда не усвоит этот урок…

Хиромаса открыто встретил пристальный взгляд Сэймэя. 

— Возможно и не усвоит, но мы можем положить этому начало, — он улыбался всё теплее, пока не увидел ответную улыбку Сэймэя. — Давай спросим Миико, чего хочет она, как думаешь? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Хиромаса направился туда, где сидели рядышком Миико и Сусуму. Они держались за руки, вокруг них плавали обломки обстановки, а Миико тараторила, счастливая и взволнованная, сообщая Сусуму все свои новости. Амэфури Кодзо не сводил с неё глаз, крепко переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами девочки, а губы его изгибались в улыбке многое повидавшего и многое испытавшего человека.

Хиромаса мысленно улыбнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, отчего мальчик был сражён. Хоть и нет никаких сомнений, что Миико скоро вырастет в красивую молодую женщину, именно её доброта и внимание так пленяли Амэфури Кодзо. Её лицо сияло внутренним светом, и Сусуму был ослеплён этим сиянием.

Вместе, — подумалось Хиромасе, склонному к романтическим взглядам на вещи, — они создали радугу.

Когда Хиромаса подошёл к ним, Миико прервала пересказ комичной истории. 

— Простите, что я так много болтаю, господин, но Сусуму не разговаривает, так что я говорю за нас обоих. 

— Он не разговаривает? — Хиромаса взглянул на Амэфури Кодзо.

— Во всяком случае, очень мало, — Миико улыбнулась своему другу, и Сусуму улыбнулся в ответ.

— Он говорит, но только когда это действительно важно, — сказал Сэймэй, подойдя и встав у плеча Хиромасы. — И ты не раз слышал его, Хиромаса. Когда он шепчет, капли дождя мягко шуршат по листве. Когда он хочет привлечь внимание, его голос — стук ливня по черепице крыш. А когда он разгневан, когда он кричит… он сама буря.

Хиромаса внимательно посмотрел на молчаливого мальчика и склонил голову в знак понимания. Затем он присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться вровень с их лицами, его сапоги набрали воды, а подолы придворных одежд распластались по воде и грязи.

— Юная госпожа Миико, могу ли я прервать вашу беседу? Нам с господином Сэймэем интересно, каковы ваши желания? Хотели бы вы остаться при дворе или же предпочли бы вернуться в поместье ваших бабушки и дедушки?

Миико на мгновение задумалась.

— Мне нравится здесь, — сказала она, — и Её Величество говорит, что я улучшаю ей настроение, хотя другие дамы относятся ко мне, как к кукле, или сравнивают меня со своими собственными дочерьми, или всё время говорят, что я должна выйти замуж за того мальчика или за этого господина. Я знаю, что помогаю матушке тем, что нахожусь здесь. Мои обязанности совсем не сложные, и я бы ещё больше помогала Её Величеству, если бы могла, но я очень скучаю по возможности подоткнуть подолы и бегать по саду. Я скучаю по бабушке и дедушке, и знаете, думаю, для них я тоже была утешением… — Девочка нахмурилась. — Я думаю, что была бы куда полезнее бабушке и дедушке, потому что у них очень мало слуг, да и тем почти столько же лет, сколько и им самим, а у Её Величества много придворных дам и прислуги. А ещё там есть святилище, — продолжала Миико с сияющими глазами. — Если бы я жила у бабушки с дедушкой, я могла бы ухаживать за святилищем, которое наши предки воздвигли для Амэфури Кодзо. Я знаю, здесь, в столице, есть и святилища многим божествам, и храмы. Но святилище дома — это наша собственная, особенная связь с божеством, которое много лет назад спасло мою семью от ужасной засухи. 

Сэймэй подошёл ближе, его мокрые шёлка уже начали высыхать.

— Ах, стало быть, эта связь между вами и Амэфури Кодзо была предназначена судьбой.

— Об этом мне ничего неведомо, — Миико не обратила внимания на его слова и улыбнулась молчаливому мальчику в синей одежде рядом с ней, — но я встретила Сусуму именно в том святилище, так что оно всегда будет для меня особенным местом.

— И он сказал вам, как его зовут, — сказал Сэймэй.

— Да, — просияла девочка. — Мне было всего пять лет. Должно быть, я плакала — может, упала и разбила коленку, а может, мне просто было одиноко, я уже не помню. Но я помню, как Сусуму вышёл из святилища, где прятался, вытер мои слёзы и сказал, что я больше никогда не буду грустить, потому что мы всегда будем друзьями.

Амэфури Кодзо придвинулся к девочке ближе, готовый защищать её, и посмотрел прямо в глаза Сэймэю, словно бросал ему вызов.

— Хорошо иметь такого замечательного друга, — пробормотал Сэймэй.

— Я тоже так думаю, — заявила Миико. — И я думаю, господин Хиромаса и господин Сэймэй, что для меня было бы лучше, если бы я смогла вернуться домой в провинцию. Сусуму там тоже больше нравится.

— Что ж, причин, говорящих в пользу этого, более чем достаточно, — улыбнулся Сэймэй.

Хиромаса взглянул на молчащего мальчика. Пока Миико размышляла, вокруг Амэфури Кодзо собирались грозовые тучи, а глаза его были полны молний — и дождя. Слёзы надежды, понял теперь Хиромаса, когда грозовые тучи отступили, и робкая улыбка приподняла уголки губ мальчика.

Поднявшись на ноги, Хиромаса кивнул.

— Благодарю вас, юная госпожа Миико. Мы с господином Сэймэем доведём до сведения Её Величества ваше решение.

— Я вовсе не хочу показаться неблагодарной, — гладкий лоб Миико снова омрачился, а глаза стали полны искренней озабоченности. — Если я нужна Её Величеству здесь, я, конечно, останусь. Но я бы предпочла вернуться домой.

— Тогда поступайте именно так, госпожа Миико, — сказал с улыбкой Хиромаса. — Я лично буду сопровождать вас в пути.

На дорогах к озеру Бива творилось столпотворение, поскольку благородные господа с опозданием ринулись в свои загородные усадьбы. Теперь, когда пришёл дождь — на этот раз с небес, — пейзаж вернулся к своей обычной пышности. Снова потекли ручьи и реки, озёра вернулись к своему естественному уровню воды. Туманы окутывали раннее утро и заволакивали лёгкой дымкой полудни. Писались стихи о великолепии летних дней и скоротечности их зелени, а при дворе среди господ и их дам появилась пусть и недолговечная мода ступать босиком по росистой траве.

Только садоводы оплакивали перемену погоды. Более половины урожая сливы в столице было испорчено сначала из-за палящего зноя, а затем из-за внезапного дождя. Все соглашались, что это досадно, но с погодой ничего не поделаешь.

Хиромаса сидел верхом на коне и кусал сочную жёлтую мякоть сливы из сада Сэймэя. Возможно, ему стоит посоветовать другу выставить фрукты на продажу на Западном рынке; Сэймэй сделал бы на этом целое состояние. Впрочем, тот был не особо заинтересован в накоплении материального благосостояния. Возможно, вместо этого он позволит продать фрукты Хиромасе. Через посредника, разумеется.

Прикончив сливу за пару укусов, Хиромаса выплюнул косточку в ладонь и швырнул в подлесок на обочине дороги. Возможно, в следующем году они снова пройдут по этому пути и обнаружат сливовое дерево. От этой мысли Хиромасе стало приятно.

— Что ж, Сэймэй, — лучезарно улыбнулся Хиромаса своему товарищу, сидевшему на вороной лошади, ослепительно-белый цвет его каригину покрывал шёлковую мускулистую плоть животного. — Юная госпожа Миико вернулась к бабушке и дедушке, и Амэфури Кодзо доволен, что она в безопасности и счастлива. Я бы сказал, мы сделали доброе дело.

— Думаю, да, — склонил голову Сэймэй.

— Было так забавно, когда ты превратил воловью повозку обратно в вырезанную из бумаги фигурку, а волов — в пару муравьёв, — Хиромаса улыбнулся при воспоминании. — Дедушка юной госпожи не знал, куда смотреть! Но юная госпожа с удивительным спокойствием объяснила, что твои поступки считаются в столице совершенно обычным делом, и что её путешествие прошло со всеми удобствами…

— Она хорошая девочка, — сказал Сэймэй. — И станет ещё лучше, когда подрастёт. Жаль, что Оммё-рё так настроено против женщин, практикующих оммёдо. Но я бы не стал забирать её у Амэфури Кодзо. Между ними есть связь, и с годами она будет только крепнуть.

— Сэймэй, Амэфури Кодзо влюблён в неё? — поддавшись любопытству, спросил Хиромаса, склонив голову набок.

— Можно сказать и так, — казалось, прежде чем ответить, Сэймэй обдумал свои слова. — Поскольку демон, дух или божество могут любить человека, да, он её любит. Когда дама Харуко забрала её из поместья бабушки и дедушки, не дав ей сказать ни слова, он был уверен, что Миико в опасности. Он искал её по всей провинции, и когда так и не сумел найти, он сделал единственное, что было в его силах — сдерживал дождь. Он сдерживал его, чтобы обрушить всю свою ярость на человека, который украл Миико, и когда выследил её до дворца и обнаружил, что она заперта, то выпустил все свои ливни, что удерживал до сих пор. — Сэймэй мягко улыбнулся. — Пока Миико ещё ребёнок, их отношения останутся лишь привязанностью дорогих друзей. Но по мере её взросления, она, несомненно, почувствует к нему совершенно иное влечение.

— Девушка и демон дождя, — мечтательно произнёс Хиромаса. — Возможна ли их любовь?

— Возможно всё, если обе стороны хотят этого достаточно сильно, — Сэймэй бросил на него настолько сокровенный взгляд, что у Хиромасы поджались пальцы ног.

— Ах, — воскликнул он. — Да. В самом деле. Точно.

Сэймэй усмехнулся и, понукая лошадь, послал её вперёд. 

Хиромаса пустил своего скакуна рысью. Они ехали рядом по пышно цветущей местности, воздух был тёплым и влажным, благоухающим десятками цветов и зелёных лиственных растений. С деревьев свисал мох, а на камнях пестрели разноцветные лишайники. С холма стремительным потоком лилась река, а горы прятали свои вершины за вуалью облаков.

Наверху, в безупречно голубом небе, с новыми силами сияло солнце. И пока Хиромаса любовался этим видом, прямо над ними образовалось узкое серое облачко. Оно клубилось и клубилось, а потом пролилось нежным дождём. Хиромаса изумлённо вытаращился, а дождевые капли впитывались в ткань его одежд, почти не замочив её, и касались теплом его лица. Сквозь дождь сияло солнце, и это было очень красиво, а потом он вдруг вспомнил.

— Сэймэй, взгляни! Амэфури Кодзо принёс дождь, когда сияет солнце! Должно быть, где-то сейчас играют лисью свадьбу!

Подняв лицо и подставив его тёплому ласковому дождю, Сэймэй улыбался.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Оммё-рё — императорское ведомство оммё-до. [вернуться к тексту]  
>  2 Охотонэри-рё — штаб внутридворцовой охраны, личной охранной гвардии императора – охотонэри. [вернуться к тексту]  
>  3 Шёджи — начальница Найшиши — управления делами двора императрицы.[вернуться к тексту]  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Иллюстрации:**
> 
> полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/67/67qmD3mT_o.png)
> 
> полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/4a/PsjHtT93_o.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Сдержи дождь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247120) by [WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021)




End file.
